


'Till Next Time

by IHaveNothingToDo



Series: Ninette Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4, F/M, Jade turtle miraculous, Miraculous Holder Nino, Ninette Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: “Till next time Jade.”“Till next time Miss Ladybug.”He watched mournfully as she swung away“Till next time”





	'Till Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with how this turned out but it's up and out there.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought of if. 
> 
> I know it's a little on the short side.

“It’s a nice night isn't it Ladybug?” 

Ladybug looked over at her Jade Turtle and nodded.

“It is indeed.” 

Jade hummed and inched closer a subtlety as he could.

The pair sat atop the Eiffel Tower, gazing over the beautiful city they'd sworn to protect.

Tonight was one of those rare nights where the flirtatious Chat Noir wasn't around to patrol with them.

Jade loved these nights where he didn't have to listen to bad puns and forced laughter. These nights he could just be with Ladybug and enjoy the quiet Parisian air.

After a while Ladybug stood and titled her head to Jade

“Well monsieur Jade, I fear I must be off now.” 

She was always so formal with him. They saved people and each other on a daily basis but she never seemed to relax around him. It was like she was waiting for him to do something. But Jade didn't know what.

“I will miss you my dud- er Lady” 

Ladybug giggled behind her hand and readied her yoyo. 

“Till next time Jade.”

“Till next time Miss Ladybug.”

He watched mournfully as she swung away

“Till next time”


End file.
